1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, organic light-emitting devices are drawing more attention.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer interposed there between. However, a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer may be further stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, and an electron transport layer may be further stacked between the organic emission layer and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode or a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode.
As a material for the organic emission layer, an anthracene derivative can be used. However, organic light-emitting devices including such a known organic emission material do not have satisfactory life span, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics, still leaving a demand for further improvement.